Disposable food containers made of non-degradable materials have been available for a long time, and the negative effects of disposal of such food containers have on the environment have been widely recognized. Various alternative materials have been proposed for the production of degradable disposable food containers, and it is an object of the present invention to provide a new disposable degradable food container which is more environmentally friendly and to provide a new method of forming such a food container.